


Kylux Bites

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Grand Marshal Hux, Halloween, Injury, Kissing, Kylux Romance Week, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: A collection of bite-sized Kylux and Techienician fanfics.





	1. Quidditch Accident

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt fill for @lulusmoogle. It's a Hogwarts AU ficlet. Please forgive my rusty HP knowledge!

The Hogwarts hospital wing was the whitest place in all of the castle. The crisp, perfectly laundered bedsheets seemed to cast an almost fluorescent glow throughout the rooms. Armitage Hux felt his head throb as he hunched over Kylo Ren's hospital bed. His boyfriend was pale and smelled like a rank combination of rubbing alcohol and sweat. His dark, wavy hair lay about his head like a black, sweat encrusted cloud, but he still wore a shit-eating grin.

 

"What did you think you were doing, leaping from your broom like that!?" said Hux, his voice echoing off of the stone walls more than he would have liked.

 

"The snitch was right there! We had to win! Besides, I was gonna jump back onto my broom before it got away from me," said Kylo.

 

"Well, if you had any knowledge of gravity or physics, then you would have known it was not going to work!" replied Hux.

 

Kylo groaned. His eye twitched as he recalled what happened next, "Doesn't matter, anyways. That Rey kid ended up getting the snitch. We lost."

 

Hux brushed his fingers against Kylo's clammy cheek, "it doesn't matter," he said.

 

"This is the third time Slytherin has lost," sighed Kylo, "we can't lose anymore."

 

"And I can't lose my idiot boyfriend," said Hux, "be more careful next time."

 

Kylo turned his head and brushed his lips against Hux's pale hand, "It's cute that you worry about me."

 

"I'm not cute," replied Hux, "but I'm serious, be more careful."

 

 


	2. Trick or Treat

Going to a Halloween party was out of the question: Armitage had suddenly come down with the flu, and Kylo didn't want to go without him. Kylo wasn't a particularly selfless man, but even he had standards, and leaving his husband to suffer alone at home was kind of a dick move. Instead, he found himself sitting on their black, leather couch with Armitage laying his coppery head across Kylo's broad lap. A black bowl of candy sat on the glass coffee table and "Ghost Hunters" played on the television. Armitage, though so congested that it affected his ability to speak clearly, kept a running commentary about how illogical the claims made by the show were. Kylo wanted to argue (he was usually quite argumentative), but he couldn't bring himself to be annoyed. Armitage's commentary was so, well, Armitage that Kylo found it endearing. 

Getting Armitage to relax and take a day off of work had been a difficult process. Kylo may or may not have had to use a pair of handcuffs usually reserved for more "recreational" activities to keep his husband from trying to leave. It took quite a lot of effort to get Armitage to the point were he was lying on the Kylo's lap with one of Kylo's old Bauhaus t-shirts draped appealingly over his slight body, but it was worth it. Kylo couldn't even bring himself to worry about getting his husband's flu. He bent down and planted a kiss on Armitage's burning forehead and Armitage gave a weak smile. 

Just then, the ringing of the doorbell echoed throughout the house. Armitage lifted his head with a groan in order to let Kylo get up and greet the trick-or-treater. 

"Don't forget the candy," Armitage said, sick sounding yet bossy. 

Kylo gave a playful roll of his eyes and picked the black bowl up off of the coffee table. "I won't, Your Majesty," he replied with a sarcastic edge in his voice. Armitage just released an exasperated breath. 

Once Kylo got to the door and opened it, he found a thirty-something woman and a young girl who looked to be around four. The girl was wearing a glittering, blue chiffon dress and carrying a plastic katana. Kylo raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Cinderella?"

"Nooooo!" the girl said with a giggle, "I'm the Ninja Queen!"

"She's... creative," the mother said with a shrug. 

"A queen, huh?" said Kylo, "They are the boss of everyone, you know. Good choice!"

"Especially if they're also ninjas!" the girl replied, waving her sword. 

"Here," said Kylo, bending down and offering candy to the little girl, "candy fit for a queen."

The girl took a fistful of chocolates and shoved them into her plastic pumpkin bucket. She then turned and hopped down the porch stoop. 

"What do you say?" The mother sing-songed after her daughter. 

"Thank you," The girl said as she turned around to look at Kylo. 

When Kylo returned to the couch, Armitage raised his head again and allowed them to get into their previous position. He smiled at Kylo and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Kylo?" he asked.

"Yeah, Armitage?" replied Kylo.

"Do you want kids?"

Kylo hesitated for a moment. Then he spoke again, "Yeah, I think we're ready.


	3. After the Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before TLJ came.out, so there may be canon discrepancies.

The First Order has fallen, and William Hux, better known as "Techie", knows that his brother will be a prime target for Resistance soldiers. The two redheaded brothers sit huddled together in a supply closet, waiting, trembling. They watch the light flicker under the door as people run by. Armitage, ever anxious and scrappy, has his glove off and his slim, pale finger on the trigger of his blaster. Techie has no weapon, and instead gnaws at his ragged fingernails. He hopes that the whirring of his mech-eyes focusing in and out as he dissociates with fear don't reveal them to the Resistance pilots and soldiers swarming the halls: the sound, along with the brothers' breathing, seems to be echoing off of the walls. 

 

Techie thinks of Matt: he had moved onto another First Order ship, the Omen, to make repairs to its radar system just before the raid. Armitage had received confirmation via comlink that the ship had made a jump to hyperspace and escaped. Techie was glad to know that his lover was safe when he heard the news, but he now feels his guts drop as he pictures Matt storming the halls of the Omen, repeating the words "Where's Techie? Let me find Techie!" through gritted teeth. He will comfort his big, beautiful beloved when and if they escape. For now, he has to hide here with Armie.

 

Suddenly, the door slides open, revealing a lone man in a Resistance uniform. The man has a blaster in his hand, and its barrel is trained on Armitage. Techie hears the rasping wheeze of his breathing overtake the room. No.

 

"You're mine, Hux!" snarls the Resistance soldier, but Armitage is quick to pull the trigger of his blaster. Perhaps due to nerves, his hand shakes as he fires, causing him to hit the man's leg rather than center mass. The soldier howls and fires his own blaster. Techie feels himself rise from his position on the floor and shove his brother out of the way. He registers a scream from Armitage: Techie hadn't been fast enough and his shoulder had been hit, sending his blaster clattering to the floor. Techie reaches for it, as if by reflex, closes his eyes, and pulls the trigger. The sickening shriek of blaster fire rings in his ears. Then there is a loud thump and Techie opens his eyes. The Resistance soldier lays dead on the durasteel floor, his chest smoking.

 

Techie then turns to Armitage, who is squeezing at his bleeding shoulder and biting his lip so hard that the normally rosy skin of it has turned white.

 

"I'll be fine, Brother. Let's get out of here before more come."

 

Techie nods and rises to his feet. Before he can hold out his hand to help his brother, he hears a deep, familiar voice.

 

"No more of them will be coming, I have delt with them."

 

There stood Kylo Ren, blood stained and mask-less.

 

"Darling," sighs Armitage as his husband helps him to his feet and slings his good shoulder across his own for support, "what in Blazes took you so long?"

 

Kylo huffs out a laugh. They turn to one another and shared a long, deep kiss.

 

"Both of you," says Kylo, "let's get to my shuttle. I have bacta patches. And Armitage, spare me a lecture."

 


	4. Regalia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux gets a promotion...and some new clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little something for Kylux Romance Week. The theme for today is “clothing”.

Hux had yet to emerge from his and Kylo’s shared chambers, which he had been monopolizing on and off to spend time with a tailor droid. Kylo supposed that it was just as well, there was a ceremony that night, one that celebrated Hux’s ascent to the role of Grand Marshal, and Hux had to look his best. Perhaps “Grand Marshal” wasn’t a fully accurate description of his rank; Hux held a position far more powerful than any other officer, a power that rivaled only Ren’s own. 

A standard year ago, Kylo would not have allowed him to gain so much political momentum, as they were mortal enemies and there was always a concern of a coup or an assassination attempt. That seemed like a decade rather than year ago, at this point. If only Kylo had known at the time what war, proximity, and an intriguing number of commonalities could do for even the most hated enemies. Armitage Hux had, against all odds, managed to carve out a piece of Kylo’s heart and carry it with him, and Kylo couldn’t bring himself to be angry about it. Their passion had to be the will of the Force, which had acted as a great cosmic tailor and stitched their souls together. Kylo wasn’t one to ignore the desires of the Living Force itself, or his own passions, for that matter. 

Speaking of cloth and tailors, Hux was currently in the process of having the final decorative stitches sewn onto his cape. Well, Kylo assumed that Hux had a cape with his new regalia. He had seen none of the patterns or sketches of the kriffing thing and hadn’t been allowed to attend any of the tailoring sessions, so he only had what he knew about his lover’s flair for the dramatic to go off of. 

That suited Kylo just fine. One of Armitage’s most vexing and charming characteristics was his inability to go without having power over at least one aspect of his surrounding. The fiery-haired man seemed to view power like an Arkanisian Whipfish that might swim from his grasp at any moment, and he always seemed to be trying to net it back in. He also liked his secrets and had made Kylo avoid getting into his head with the Force for any reason other than a life-or-death situation requiring it. 

Kylo recalled hearing about a peculiar tradition among Naboo brides. Apparently, they had a superstition about the groom seeing them in their gowns before the wedding. Bad luck, or something to that effect. Did Armitage Hux imagine himself as a Naboo bride? Kylo didn’t think so, but his skin prickled like humming peeper flesh at the thought of marrying him. A question for another time, perhaps.

The bright, persistent light of Hux’s Force signature began to grow stronger. The durasteel door to their chambers whooshed open and the tailor droid rolled out and down the hallway. Hux followed, and Kylo had never seen him look more beautiful.

The new regalia was white with red and gold trimming. The luxurious fabric hugged Hux’s lithe frame in a way that made Kylo’s chest and groin ache. A cape, held in place by a First Order rank insignia, cascaded off of Hux’s narrow shoulders and brushed at the back of his thighs. His warm, orange hair and cool, pale skin were set off in a way that made him look ethereal. 

“Well,” said Hux, his clipped, Imperial accent as alluring as ever, “are you going to stop staring and give your opinion?” Someone who didn’t know Armitage Hux might have mistaken his tone for irritation, but Kylo had learned to feel for the warmth under the icy surface. 

Kylo took a step forward and cupped Hux’s left cheek. Hux, in turn, stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Kylo’s neck, meeting his gaze with intense green eyes. 

“You look incredible,” said Kylo, his voice coming out softer than he had hoped.

“I tend to have that effect on people, Supreme Leader,” Hux replied. The words “Supreme Leader” didn’t seem to carry the same weight on Hux’s tongue as the did for others. They almost felt like a term of endearment. 

Kylo, unable to stand it anymore, leaned in and pressed a long, deep kiss to Hux’s soft, waiting lips. Hux returned the kiss eagerly and licked into his mouth in a way that was aggressive and needy all at once. 

They had a few hours before the ceremony began.


End file.
